(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotary beacons for use in emergency equipment, in, more particularly, a rotary beacon of the type having at least one electrically powered light which rotates with respect to the bottom housing of the beacon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary beacon includes at least one, and generally two electrically powered lights that are mounted for rotation on a base of the beacon. The lights and the base are sealed in a cover which is transparent or translucent, the cover being referred to in the art as a "dome". Although there are many types of rotary beacons, a typical rotary beacon includes a base that supports an electrical light housing for rotation with respect to the base. The light housing rotates on a central spindle secured to the base. The housing with the lights secured thereto rotates at a relatively high speed, for example, approximately 60 rpm. After continued use of the beacon, a radial bearing that supports the housing on the spindle may become worn and required replacement. Moreover, the bearing is subjected to relatively high stresses, and rotates at relatively high speeds because it is located at or near the axis of rotation of the housing and the bearing may become worn over a period of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary assembly for use in a rotary beacon, and, more particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bearing structure that is simplified and has a relatively long useful life. It is a further object of the invention to provide a bearing that has its ball bearings located in spaced apart relation to the axis of rotation to thereby reduce the linear speed of the ball bearings and therefore prolong the life of the beacon. It is a further object of the invention to provide a rotary assembly that has a reduced number of parts, a portion of which can be formed from a molded polymeric material.